The present invention relates to an implant device.
There are many situations in which it is necessary to perform an enterostomy on a patient. An enterostomy involves externalizing an internal vessel. Common vessels which commonly require externalizing are the ileum, colon, ureter, and bladder. Heretofore, enterostomies were accomplished by severing the vessel which was to be externalized and then suturing the wall of the vessel to an opening which has been formed on the surface of the body. The opening is normally formed on the abdomen. Generally, the wall of the vessel and the subdermal tissue and muscle surrounding the opening will grow together to permanently secure the vessel to the surface of the body. After the operation has healed, a container is attached to the surface of the skin. The container functions to receive the excrements which are discharged from the vessel.